


Лёгкость

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Счастье Терез Беливет в каждом вздохе
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 7





	Лёгкость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



Жить с Кэрол было тяжело. Не только потому, что Терез не могла никого к себе пригласить, — ей это было не нужно — но потому, что в бытовом плане женщина совершенно неорганизованна. Она забывала такие простые мелочи, что Терез сомневалась: жила ли Кэрол когда-то одна?

Сыплющаяся трухой дверь квартиры приветствовала её старческим визгом, когда Терез возвратилась из магазина, и ей казалось, что её собственные руки были намного тяжелее пакетов. Ей пришлось снова выйти, как только она вернулась с работы, потому что Кэрол не купила ничего на ужин, но зато помыла голову — с мокрыми волосами на улицу не пойдёшь.

Сонная Кэрол вспорхнула с дивана и лёгкими шагами босых ног подлетела к Терез, чтобы невесомо коснуться губами щеки. Губы у Кэрол мягкие, как первые лепестки фиалок, высаженных на подоконнике, овеянных запахом плесени, с вечно мокрой землёй в горшках.

А от Кэрол пахло крадущимся Рождеством: мёдом и пряниками, пышными ветками ёлок, сигаретами, клюквенными свечами и сладкими дорогими духами, запах которых смешался со стойким запахом краски для стен, который всё не хотел оставить кукурузно-жёлтый квадрат квартиры. Они снова переехали, и у Кэрол получилось покрасить стены, хотя и не так аккуратно, как было до их ремонта. Это был первый раз, когда она предложила что-нибудь поменять в очередной тридцатидвухметровой квартире. Может, они наконец остановятся?

Они переехали пятый раз, потому что так захотела Кэрол, хотя все бесполезные вещи, которые женщина накупила, перевозить было тяжело. Самым тяжёлым, пожалуй, было высокое зеркало в тёмно-коричневой раме, тут и там опутанной нитями золота, имитирующими лозы.

Терез посмотрела на это зеркало, которое теперь висело прямо у входа: оно, как и Кэрол, решительно не вписывалось в обстановку, нависая над ней, как купол старинного храма — над кварталом индустриального города. Величавый титан дежурит над суетливыми муравьишками. Слишком громоздкое, слишком дорогое и чистое — единственная вещь, которую Кэрол действительно протирала.

Кэрол тоже перевела взгляд на сияющее стекло, отражавшее их странную пару. Она, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, забрала у Терез пакеты, опустила их на пол, а затем плавно, как будто танцуя, обошла девушку и встала у неё за спиной. Её длинные руки протянулись к талии, и Терез почувствовала, как к её спине прижалась мягкая грудь. Кэрол опустила подбородок ей на плечо.

— Посмотри, — прошептала она, — Мы такие красивые.

Терез послушно вгляделась в северные черты за стеклом. Она любит смотреть на Кэрол. Она видит, глазами фиксирует, а не чувствует телом, как шикарная рука ползёт к воротнику её серого флисового пальто, как расстёгивает пуговицу за пуговицей, забирается внутрь, как гладит торчащие клинья ключиц. От постоянного стресса Терез похудела ещё сильнее, и теперь едва ли могла назвать себя симпатичной: казалось, что от её юного, здорового тела осталась лишь кожа, прилипшая к костям, и мешки, синеющие на лице вместо глаз. Вторая рука Кэрол продолжала освобождать пуговицы от петель, и, закончив, пробралась под пальто, под водолазку, прошлась по рельефу волнистых рёбер, по впалому животу, на котором почти не осталось жира, легла на торчащие косточки таза.

— Тебе нужно меньше работать, — шепчут полные губы, и горячее дыхание Кэрол, как жидкость, вливалось в ухо, — Ты так похудела.

Они быстро поняли, что Кэрол работать не может: не столько и не там, где работают все остальные. Она просто не могла влиться в бешеный ритм. Она возвращалась домой опустошённой, словно обескровленной, будто её энергией толкали паровозы, падала на кровать и не просыпалась до следующей смены. Поэтому Терез и взяла удар на себя. Теперь она трудилась не только в «Таймс», но и в студии фотографии при музее искусств и обычном дешёвеньком фотосалоне. Иногда получалось и так, что работать без выходных приходилось несколько недель, но теперь у них были деньги на неплохую квартиру в двадцати минутах от центра, а Кэрол не выглядела как труп. Этого было достаточно.

Терез перевела мысли обратно на свою женщину и невольно тепло улыбнулась. После развода Кэрол как будто расцвела, как будто нашла второе рождение в спокойной жизни с ней, с Терез, и мысль эта горела у краешка сознания в самые тёмные дни, как записка, приколотая на сердце.

— Я буду меньше работать, — врёт Терез и поворачивается, чтобы получить настоящий поцелуй.

Их губы мягко соприкасаются. Как и каждое их касание, поцелуй — концентрированная любовь, бесконечный поток, сверкающий, как звёзды в ночи за городом, и под рёбрами трепыхается чувство «рядом». Они даже сексом не занимались — только любовью.

— Останешься дома завтра? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Кэрол, словно мурлычет, оторвавшись от тонких губ, и бережно трётся носом об острый угол нижней челюсти, — Я соскучилась по тебе.

Терез сглатывает невозможный комок, и опять врёт:

— Я останусь.

— Тогда может быть, — губы касаются голубоватой кожи на шее, и мурашки разбегаются по телу Терез, как будто тысячи новых нервов появились на ней, чтобы впитать её женщину, — Мы сходим куда-нибудь прямо сейчас? Если ты не устала.

— Я не устала, — пальцы Терез зарываются в пшеничные волосы и притягивают женщину ближе, — Куда ты хочешь?

— Сегодня лунная ночь. Может быть, сходим в театр?

Терез растворилась в касаниях, её разум не может найти связь этих двух предложений, но она все равно соглашается, потому что, господи, это же Кэрол. Терез пошла бы за ней хоть в театр, хоть в Миннесоту, хоть на другую планету, потому что не было в мире ничего важнее её слов и её голоса, чуть хриплого, ровного и спокойного, плавного, словно музыка и прекрасного, словно картина.

— Разве ты не хочешь есть? — рассеянно спросила Терез, чувствуя, как бешено сердце долбится в рёбра в жалких попытках прорваться наружу, будто пытается соединиться с сердцем Кэрол, стать его частью, чтобы Терез принадлежала ей полностью, чтобы слилась с ней, — Я купила пироги с клюквой.

Влажные поцелуи в шею заставляют забыть и о театре, и о пирогах, и о том, кто она и что вообще здесь делает, и всё её существо начинает биться в ритм одному только имени, в честь одной только женщины. Этой женщине она посвящает всё, что снимает, всё, что рисует, все свои труды и работы, всю свою жизнь и свою будущую смерть — ей одной принадлежит история Терез и сама Терез.

Красивые руки забираются под пальто и тонкую водолазку, чуть царапают кожу ногтями, оплетают теплом, как верёвками, из которых не выбраться, а Терез не может пошевелиться, в страхе разрушить момент, будто это видение, сон, будто если она только вздрогнет, Кэрол рассеется в вечернем осеннем воздухе с запахом жёлтой краски.

— Эй, — шепчет Кэрол, смеясь, — Ты жива?

А Терез и не знает, жива ли она или нет, потому что эта женщина творит с её сердцем невозможное, от которого вечность дрожит в желудке, и Терез с трудом может разлепить губы, чтобы так же тихо ответить:

— Я не хочу в театр.

— Тогда мы не пойдём, — Кэрол отстраняется, как во сне, поднимает пакеты, — Что ты купила на ужин?

— Там пироги, фрукты, есть мясо, — Терез наконец снимает пальто и вешает его на крючок в виде ветвистых рогов — ещё одну неуместную безделушку.

Пока Кэрол чем-то грохочет на кухне, Терез, не в силах нести тяжесть своего тела, опускается на жёсткий зелёный диван, стараясь не задеть вылетевшие пружины, и прикрывает глаза. Утомлённое сознание рисует на коже закрытых век образ Кэрол, стоящей у плиты в коротком халате, и губы девушки сами собой расплываются в тёплой улыбке.

«Господи», — думает Терез, проваливаясь в акварельный неясный сон, — «Какая же я счастливая…»


End file.
